


Obeying the rules

by lol_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Rough Kissing, i'm only slightly sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_chan/pseuds/lol_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not really… up for it today.” He tells Kuroo as they walk to the third gym.</p><p>“What, blocking?” Kuroo asks, and Kei rolls his eyes. </p><p>“Nice try there, but no, I really don’t want to watch while you have sex today.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obeying the rules

**Author's Note:**

> so i.... promised this if the first part reached 100 kudos........ here it is..... ~~perhaps worse than the first part but this is how i roll~~
> 
>  
> 
> ~~sorry~~
> 
>  
> 
> also this ended up not being that much of a foursome but w/e. also unbeta-ed so forgive

* * *

Kei knows it is him before his voice reaches—it’s the warmth of his arm around his shoulder that connects first and sends him back to that time that he’d rather not remember.

 

“Hey, _Tsukki~_ ” Kuroo all but sings into Kei’s ear. Daichi-san turns from accepting a water bottle from Yachi and quirks an eyebrow in his direction, “Kuroo?”

 

“Hey there, Captain-kun,” Kuroo waves his other hand, and Kei tries to jerk himself away from the unneeded public display that Kuroo is putting on in front of his captain.

 

“Practice is over now; do you need something from Tsukishima?”

 

Kuroo side-eyes Kei and then smirks, “It’s _because_ practice is over that I need Tsukki.”

 

Kei almost coughs at the double meaning, but bends down to tie his shoelaces again. He doesn’t even _know_ why he’s not disagreeing.

 

“I’ll be going to practice with them, if you will excuse me,” he bows politely to Daichi, who, for some reason, had seemed confused. Daichi now pats his back, says he’s glad that he is working hard, says he doesn’t need his permission to practice more.

 

Practice, _right_. As if that’s all what they’ll be doing. Kei knows that’s not it, if the past few practices were some proof. It’s crazy how he remembers everything from last time—that stupid kiss, Lev and Hinata sucking face, and Kuroo’s idiotic grin. It’s crazy and he knows it, but the memories don’t leave—haven’t left— and today will just reinforce them.

 

“I’m not really… up for it today.” He tells Kuroo as they walk to the third gym.

 

“What, blocking?” Kuroo asks, and Kei rolls his eyes.

 

“Nice try there, but no, I really don’t want to watch while you have sex today.” He states, his voice lower, now that they’re nearing the gym, and he fears someone overhearing.

 

“ _Wha_ —that’s not gonna happen!” Kuroo says in an exaggerated tone, and Kei holds back another urge to roll his eyes.

 

“Kid yourselves.”

 

Kei steps in and bows to Akaashi, who bows back and apologizes for Bokuto’s loudness, and then practice starts. Lev and Hinata are missing from the scene; it’s just Bokuto spiking the ball to Akaashi’s sets, and Kuroo and him blocking. It’s quiet accept form the usual shout of victory form Bokuto, and the small advice that Kuroo passes along, and they end up playing two sets—and winning one—before Kuroo gets three consecutive blocks and Bokuto slips into his dejected mode.

 

“I guess this concludes it?” Kuroo says, smirking, hand on his hip, other wiping the sweat from his face, and Kei would have thought that he actually looked hot, had he not known what a huge _nerd_ Kuroo was.

 

“I’m afraid it does,” Akaashi says regretfully, “Bokuto-san can’t spike properly when he gets like this.”

 

“This is a crisis…” Bokuto is in his own corner, curled up into a ball.

 

Akaashi sighs, “I’ll try to deal with it.”

 

“Leave the cleaning to us.” Kuroo offers, and Akaashi accepts, of course, because he has matters that need to be attended immediately. He leaves the gym with his captain.

 

“Well, I guess we’re on our own now,” Kuroo is great at stating the obvious, and Kei narrows his eyes at him when he smirks in his direction. He follows him into the storage room to fetch the volleyball cart.

 

Kei’s mind is crammed with useless thoughts, and he can’t get them out no matter how he tries. He half expects Lev and Hinata to pop out of thin air at any moment, and jumps when Kuroo touches his arm suddenly.

 

“You’re so on edge today, something the matter?”

 

As much as Kei would like to remind him that _he_ was exactly the matter, he doesn’t, keeps quiet and says, “Nothing.” like he means it, and pushes the cart into its place. “Don’t touch me out of nowhere.”

 

“Sorry,” Kuroo apologizes, he _apologizes_ , and Kei turns to face him because is this the same Kuroo he knows? Certainly not.

 

“What’s the game today?” Kei scoffs, his voice bitter, for he was now very irritated.

 

Kuroo cocks his head and Kei can nearly see the question marks appearing over his head, “Volleyball?” he question-answers.

 

Kei blinks, and this whole pretending thing Kuroo has going on makes it seem like he was the only one thinking about it, when he clearly wasn’t. “How pathetic.” His hand immediately goes to correct his glasses, and he steps out of the gym to collect the net.

 

“Tsukki, wait,” Kuroo catches his arm, and _what the hell?_ Kei can’t shake him off because Kuroo isn’t letting go at all.

 

“I told you not to grab me out of anywhere.” He asserts, and Kuroo lets go immediately, and tries to exit the gym before Kuroo gets a word in.

 

“If you’re thinking of last time,” Kuroo says, and Kei stops, “Last time was last time; it may as well have been a mistake, this time is this time, okay?”

 

None of it makes sense, and Kei faces Kuroo, demands a proper explanation.

 

“I… realized.” Kuroo says, a hand rubbing the back of his neck, his eyes not meeting his, “How… uncomfortable you were, when we did that.”

 

“So?”

 

“I’m not forcing you to join or anything. It’s just… Shouyou enjoyed last time, and—”

 

“ _Shouyou_?”

 

Kuroo is extremely embarrassed now, and Kei can only wonder how this is happening, considering he was almost _shameless_ when he was sucking Hinata in front of _two_ other people during the last camp.

 

He’s overreacting, he knows. Kei reminds himself that he doesn’t need to get involved again if he pulls back now.

 

“Whatever, you’re all just doing this for physical satisfaction, I can understand, but can’t relate, so I’ll see myself out now.”

 

“It’s not just that.” Kuroo says haltingly, his neck oddly flushed.

 

“Oh yeah? The next absurd thing you’ll be telling me is that you love each other.”

 

“I can’t say that about Lev, but Sho—Hinata, I do.”

 

Kei laughs this time. It’s a hollow sound to even his own ears, and it reverberates in the empty room. The silence that follows is so thick that Kei can feel it closing in on him.

 

“ _Love_? That ridiculous.”

 

Kuroo stands still, not saying anything, just staring straight ahead. “You could say that…” he says after another pause.

 

Kei steps into his personal space now, and that backs Kuroo into a wall, “Are you for real?” he asks, and looks at him directly. Kuroo stares back but remains silent.  He slowly licks his lips, and Kei’s eyes follow the movement just as slowly, and both are aware of the tension that hangs heavy between them.

 

It’s in that one second that everything changes course—Kei doesn’t even have to lean up to make their lips meet.

 

Kuroo’s lips are softer, warmer than they should be, than Kei had expected, and he wants more. But the adrenaline coursing through his veins won’t let him give in to it so easily, and Kei scrambles for control before he can allow himself to melt.

 

Kei fixes a hand into Kuroo’s hair—and what the heck? Why is it so soft?—and tilts his head backward till it meets the wall. The angle suits his position more, and Kuroo lets out a surprised moan before registering that his hands aren’t doing anything, so he places behind Kei’s neck.

 

Kei separates for air, and there’s a lot he wants to say in it, but all that comes out is: “I thought you loved Hinata?”

 

He’s jealous, envious, whatever it is, overly so, of Kuroo, of Hinata, maybe even of Lev. It’s totally _inane_ that he’s acting like this. Everything’s too senseless right now, and it’s a miracle that he can’t bring himself to care about it. So he takes every ounce of poison and spits it into his next words: “What happened to _love_ now?” and Kuroo reacts, because he was never oblivious to emotion.

 

“Ohoho, do I smell something burn—”

 

Kei doesn’t give him time to finish—he’s harshly pulling on Kuroo’s hair, and tilting his face a full ninety degrees before plunging in his tongue into his mouth.

 

He hasn’t done this for some time to be confident enough—third year of middle school, actually—but somehow the rush gives him the courage to continue. And Kuroo’s quite enjoying it, if his reaction is anything to go by. The dynamic is completely different than it is with a girl, but Kei can’t say that he hates it.

 

They separate only for air and not before Kei takes Kuroo’s lower lip between his teeth and bites it to bruise.

 

“That,” Kuroo’s voice is hoarse as he wipes the blood off, “Was cheating.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Kei saks, breathing hard, “Try to make me obey the rules then.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> even though i don't need anyone telling me it's bad, tell me [here](l-o-lchan.tumblr.com) if you'd like to


End file.
